


I Know

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Sam and Dean just don't say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

  
  


“Let him go!”Dean shook in anger at Sam’s voice.He’d hoped Sam would be smart enough to avoid this confrontation.He should’ve known better.

“Come and get him.”

The challenge came and when Lillith was defeated and Sam’s powers were unleashed it was Dean that pulled him back from the brink.Dean that helped him heal the gaping wound that the other demon had created instead of unleashing hell.

Sam stared at him, eyes wide and scared and full of something that neither of them would ever say.

I love you, his eyes said.

Dean’s answered back.I know.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for comment_fic was Sam/Dean, Star Wars, I Know.


End file.
